We Can Make it Through This, Together
by Anicolio
Summary: With an unexpected pregnancy, Tobias and Tris are overjoyed, but will the woes of parenting get to this couple?
1. Unexpected

Chapter 1

"Tobias, please!" I

"But Tris, what if someone finds out?"

"They wont. I promise." I say as I kiss his neck

"They always find out though Tris! there's cameras everywhere!"

" And so what if they know? Everyone knows where together by now anyways." I whisper into his hair

When I wake up, I'm not in my own bed. Oh yeah, forgot about last night for a moment. A light snore make me jump. I turn around to see Tobias, still asleep. Hmm, he's usually awake earlier than I am. I get up to take a quick shower before breakfast, and I see I'm wearing a black T-shirt, clearly to big to be my own.

"Well your wake' early." he mumbles to me

"Its already 9'30." I say " Do you have some pants I can borrow? Don't know where mine are."

"Second drawer" He mumbles back

" Thanks. I'm going to take a shower."

"Sounds good. Ill meet you down at breakfast in twenty." he says

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I started to feel very queasy. I ran over to the toilet and vomited. I got dressed and left Tobias's small apartment

Tobias calls to me.

"Tris! Over here!"

I plop down at the table, with Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and of course, Tobias.

"I got you something special to eat." he says as he slides a double fudge brownie under my drooping head.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I say in response

"I thought you were hungry though? cause I also got you 2 plates of toast. What's wrong?" He says back

"Just a bit sick. But I'm probably fine." I said back

"I'm sworry." he says with his bottom lip sticking out and with puppy dog eyes

" And where did you get a huge brownie at 9 in the morning?" I ask

" I know where they keep the goods." he simply exclaims

After a day of heavy training with the new initiates, Tobias and I walk together back to his apartment. As soon as I fell onto his bed, I promptly fell asleep.

1 month later

Early in the morning, I spring out of bed and run to the toilet. Tobias hears me and runs to my aid when I'm through.

"You really should go to the infirmary and find out what's been going on. You have been vomiting and have feeling sick for the past few weeks!" Tobias nearly sounds like he's pleading

"Fine! Ill go before breakfast!" I exclaim, as I quickly pullover a top, slip some shoes on my feet and set out for the infirmary.

" Wait!" Tobias shouts "Ill go with you."

When we reach the infirmary, a short, but lean woman who introduces herself as Gayle asks us to wait for a doctor in room 122

After awhile, A tall, dark haired lady steps through the open door and shuts it.

"Hello, I'm Raina" she says

"Hmmm, so I don't see any prominent symptoms besides the vomiting and nausea. Tobias, Can I please talk to Tris privately?"

Tobias nods silently and leaves the room.

"Tris, how long has It been since you have had sexual intercourse?" Raina says suddenly.

"Five weeks." I stutter.

I had never considered pregnancy as a possibility. I'm am so stupid! What will Tobias say?

" In the cabinet in the bathroom there is a pregnancy test." she says calmly, but to me, it feels like she's yelling it out, for everyone to hear.

As I'm washing my hands I see the little white space turn into a plus sign.

As Im walking out of the door of my room, into the waiting room where Tobias is sitting, Raina says to me

"Remember, a month from today and we can do the first ultrasound!"

As we walk out the front door, Tobias asks

"What she talking about? And what did you find out? Are you sick?"

"Tobias, I'm pregnant."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! oh my god!" he yells at me

"I didn't know! But we WILL figure this out." I say calmly

He gives a very gentle hug, then leans down to my tummy.

"Hi baby. Hi baby, It's daddy. It's your daddy." he says to the tiny unborn baby

He kisses my cheek and asks me

"How many kids do you want to have total?"

"I don't know, six?"

"What about four?" he chuckles as he carries me back to my own apartment


	2. Names?

"Well, I believe that does it for this appointment you two. The babies are free of any health concerns and are on track for there age." says our baby's obstetrician, Kayla

"Fantastic. When is our next appointment?" says Tobias

"I would like to start pushing to appointments to every four instead of six weeks. We do it with many woman who are through most of there 2nd trimester, and especially since your having twins." says Kayla

"Thank you so much doctor.' I say

"Stay Well" bids Tobias as we walk out the door

I wake the next morning and notice that Tobias not in bed, and then I smell the sweet scent of coffee. As I stand up, I look down at my enlarging belly. Im only about 20 weeks along, and it still seems that I have a huge stomach. I walk into the kitchen,. where Tobias is sipping on his mug of coffee.

"Poured you some, its on the counter." He says to me

As I sit down at the table, it just pops out of my mouth.

"What do you want to name them?" I ask Tobias

"Mini Tobias and Tris?" he chuckles

"I'm serious! I'm halfway through this pregnancy Tobias, and the doctor said they would probably come a few weeks early." I say anxiously

" I've always liked the name Augustus." He says

"That doesn't sound dauntless enough." I say

"well what about Augie?" he says back

" I love it." I yawn

"doesn't sound like it." he mumbles under his breath

" Truly! I do, but what about the girl?"

"Angelina?" he suggests

"No kid of mine will ever be named Angelina." I retort

"Hey, I'm just naming of some ideas!" he says back

"Valentine?" I suggest

"Naa" he simply says

"See, your not exactly flexible either!" he retorts

" And we don't need to be! there our babies names!" i say as he kisses me

Our doctor has started to push the appointment back to every 2 weeks. she wants to make sure that both of the babies are doing okay and nothing is wrong. As for baby girl, she's still unnamed. One not so bad thing is that im ALWAYS craving a nice cinnabon, and my doctor said it wouldn't hurt to gain a bit of weight. And as for Tobias, hes already a wondeful father. Since I'm now 8 months along, we, or more He, set up a nursery for the babies. And as for me, I spend all day, everyday ,pretty much sleeping, eating, watching tv, and trying to think of a name for baby girl with Christina. She just found out she is pregnant, and about 3 months along, and is very exited for use to have kids at the same age.

_can you guys predict what happens in the next chapter?! Yep! my favorite part of the pregnancy! but don't worry! ill have a LOT of chapters written during the next semester! Our new principal has changed a lot of stuff at our school, so it was really hard to get into the swing of things, but next semester will be easy, plus I will have christmas break to do all the writing in the world! And im sorry that the chapters are pretty short. Once these two babies have been born, they will probably be a lot longer!_


	3. They're Perfect

I wake up in the middle of the night, I don't know what time it is, but I do know that I'm in the worst pain I've remembered for a long time. Tobias jolts awake.

"Whats going on?!"

"Contractions!" I yell at him

" im going to call the doctor!"

"Call Christina too!" I yell at him

He comes back into the room about two minutes later...

"The doctor said to wait until theyre 5-7 minute apart, then to come in!" He says as he hangs up on the doctor

"Please call Christina NOW." I almost yell

"On it!" he says as he dials her number

I can here him say stuff like "shes having her baby, like, NOW." and " she wants YOU to be there!" and stuff like that

" she'll be here in a minute." he says.

about two seconds later I hear Christina burst through the door and yell at Tobias, "WHERE IS SHE?"

" Christina, I'm okay, but you need to help me up. And Tobias pack a small bag with some clothes."

"Of course." he replys

"Tobias! the contractions are six minutes apart! Lets go!" Yells Christina through the walls

We race out the door and towards the hospital, the hallways of the dauntless compound are empty except for the three of us, hobbling trough as fast as we can.

"Aaaauuggg!" I cant control my self in the pain I'm in

We soon reach the hospital, where inside, our doctor and nurse were waiting for us to arrive.

"Tris! PUSH!" yells Christiana

"I'm here for you Tris! All the way through this!" whispers Tobias in a way I can barely tell what he is saying

"Baby number one is crowning!" shouts the doctor

"PUSH!" everyone in the room yells

I feel only a moment of slight relief when I hear the shrill cry of a newborn baby.

"It's a boy! And he's perfect!" shouts the nurse

"Aaaugghhh! The other baby!" I cant help but scream

The doctor hands Tobias the baby, and then redirects his attention to my screaming.

"Your nearly there!" yells Christiana

I hear a second cry pierce to air, this one though, quitter than the first.

"It's a girl!" the nurse yells once again.

"Tris! She's absolutely beautiful!" whispers Christina

A few minutes later, they bring the babies, my babies, to me, all cleaned up. The first thing I saw when I looked down where my babies piercing blue eyes, just like Tobias'.

" Have you thought about any names?" our doctor asked

"Augie for the boy." said Tobias

"Ruby." I said in barely a whisper

"Hmmm?" replyed Tobias

"Ruby. The girl. I like the two names Augie and Ruby together." I say louder

" I love it." says Tobias as he leans down to kiss me.

The doctor wanted me to stay in the hospital over night, but that I could go home tomorrow since the babies where doing so well. Augie was born 8.1 lbs and 20 inchs long, Ruby at 7.7 lbs and 18.5 inches long. The doctors now are waking me up every 4 hours or so to breastfeed, which the babies do well. Im tired of the hospital, and Tobias is to. I just want to be home, just me and my children, and of coarse, Tobias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for the support guys! I really do enjoy writing these! Pleaz write a review, if possible! they lighten my day!<em>**


End file.
